The Truth About Now and Forever
by hakatsuanime
Summary: Kagome has been taught moves by a legendary spirit. She doesn't know any power she posses! She'll know when she fights with it in the new highschool!INUxKAG!
1. The NEW Highschool

Uh... I dont own Inuyasha.... zzZZzzzZZz  
  
Now and Forever - Chp. 1 ~ The NEW highschool --  
  
ME TELLING YA THE STORY---  
  
'Man, this sucks. I wonder when we're gonna get there.' 15 year old Kagome thougt as she looked at the window leaving her childhood neighborhood. She is gonna miss Hakatsu so much. Hakatsu was her bestest friend ever. "Mom? Dad? How much longer?" Kagome complained. "Be quiet Kagome! See? She has no patience! Unlike me." Sota bragged. "Oh yeah? Now who was asking you? Shoo away little fly." Kagome retorted.   
  
"Dont you call me that!"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You cant!"   
  
"Yes I can! LITTLE FLY!"  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
"Oh? Need your mommy?"  
  
"Kagome that is enough!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.  
  
The car slowed down and pulled into the driveway. "We're here!!" Mr. Higurashi yelled with great anticipation. 'Great. Something tells me this is going to be really weird in school' Kagome sighed and unpacked her things. As usuall, slammed the door of her new room and turned on her radio.  
  
"Weather is fine in-" CLICK  
  
"The new tower is built in the-" CLICK  
  
"Welcome to radio station ' 98.3' " CLICK  
  
"Welcome! We have a new interview! The Famous Legend Blue Hak-" CLICK  
  
  
  
Kagome paused. Interview? Blue Hakatsu Shihiwaru? Hakatsu? Her bestest friend?! NO WAY! ' What happened?! Blue Hakatsu Shihiwaru, my best friend, is VERY famous. Infact, Hakatsu is a LEGEND. She never wanted to get in interviews!' Kagome thought. She quickly turned her radio back on and listened.  
  
"I know... I really dont like interviews...questions? Ask 'em now."  
  
"Okay. Many people are asking. You certainly look like an average 17 year old. But in real life, how old are you?"  
  
"I am over 8000 centuries years old. But I'll always look like 17. I know it is not the year 8000 yet. But in the spirit world, where I used to live in, it's over it"  
  
"Is it true that you are queen?"  
  
"In the spirit world."  
  
"You are the boss of the legendaries! Wow! We all saw your great powers! Can you tell us what made you decide to become a hero of the world?"  
  
"I never wanted to become your hero of this world. I came down to Earth because of this boy I fell for. I trusted humans, then. When I realized he didnt feel the same for me, I killed and slayed. Until, I met this girl, Kagome. I think I might have injured her a few times at the beginning. Then she was my bestest friend. She moved. Today. She showed me humans and all you people's way of life. I dont get why you kill. I still dont show the same treatment I show Kagome to others. I still show no mercy. But I started to save people for their own good. In here, humans only have one life. Kagome taught me that."  
  
"Dont your people kill?"  
  
"Spirits fight. But never kill."  
  
"Snakes kill!"  
  
"Never. They might fight and bite each other. But never, ever kill."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kagome, I hope you're listening. The necklace. The diary. Use the necklace as key to open the diary. I have to go. I'll never ever be in any interview after this. That's all Kagome. I know you're listening...."  
  
"WOW! I wish you people could have seen it! She vanished into thin air! No one knows how she looks like because she always hides her face in that dark hood! But then, I bet this Kagome person knows how she looks like!"....CLICK. ' I've only seen her real face once when she was fixing her hair. She was VERY beautiful... maybe she's not showing her face because she would attract people?' Kagome thought as she took the diary Hakatsu gave her before she left. Kagome took the necklace Hakatsu gave her and pressed it against the diary lock. It opened!   
  
Kagome started reading:  
  
' I know you've wanted a boyfriend since you were little. The new highschool is where you find him. But warning. You have to go through so many things....'  
  
"That's all she wrote?!" Kagome said annoyed. Kagome took out a pen and wrote: "I'll miss you Hakatsu" and to Kagome's surprise, the book wrote back: " I will too. Take care Kagome! I have to eat lunch now! " Kagome smiled. She closed the book and put it under her pillow. 'I shoulda known! Hakatsu is very very powerful' Kagome thought. "KAGOME! Are you going to sleep?!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice yelled from the next room. "YES MOM!" Kagome turned the ligths off and went to sleep...  
  
"Tomorrow is when I go to school!" Kagome whispered as she fell straight asleep....  
  
Uhhh...Dont ya worry. I'll be working on it! ^.^   
  
NEXT- Kagome meets Sango! Woohoo! 


	2. Keep It Cool

Disclaimer: HahAHAHaHAaahaha!! I write SUPER fast! Dont ya think? ^.^  
  
I LIKE CHEETOS CHEETOS CHEEEETOS. I like PRINGLES PRINGLES PRIIINGLES.  
  
Now and Forever-- chp2. Keep it Cool  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!  
  
"AHH! C'mon!" Kagome threw the alarm clock so hard on the ground it broke some parts.  
  
Kagome grabbed her new uniform and tried it on. The skirt was many inches above her knees.  
  
She hurried down stairs for breakfast. " Man... This skirt is too short! Short enough for some pervert to sneek on!" Kagome said distressed."Now who would do that? C'mon Kagome!   
  
You'll be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi said slightly annoyed.  
  
-- On the way to School  
  
Kagome walked slowly and kicked rocks.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard "HELP! HELP!" Kagome hurried in the forest following the voice.  
  
Then she spotted a girl with long black hair being attacked by a crazy old man.  
  
" Hey you! Pick on somebody your own age! As ugly as YOU!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The old man turned his head in Kagome's direction. The girl did too.  
  
"Why you..." The old man whispered. He sounded too drunk. The man took out a blade... a knive!  
  
He slowly made his way, falling and sideways slanting to kagome. The knive pointed at her chest.  
  
Kagome knew some techniques from Hakatsu. She jumped up and kicked forward. Direct hit at the man's face.  
  
He fell unconsious. "C'mon. Get up. When he wakes up he wont remember anything." Kagome instructed the girl.  
  
She got up and walked towards Kagome. Slowly, as Kagome might do something.  
  
They were out of the forest and on the path to school again.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Sango." Sango said as she holds her hand out.  
  
" Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shook the hand.  
  
"C'mon! I suspect you must be new to OUR school! Hurry! The bell's gonna ring in 5 more minutes!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along.  
  
----- School Line  
  
"Hey! We made it! No we have to wait three more minutes!" Sango said taking deep breaths.  
  
"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Sango asked. Kagome handed out her schedule.  
  
"Hey look! We have science, history, math, and english together!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Hey! Yo!" Someone called to them. "Come on Kagome. You wouldn't ever want to meet THAT guy... I feel guilty that I ever met him *,,,* " Sango said as she pulled Kagome away. The boy was hot on their tracks. "OKAY! What do you want Miroku?"  
  
Sango finally shouted. "Hey. Who are you?" He asked Kagome. "She's Kagome Higurashi! Now back off!" Sango answered. "He's a pervert! Dont even listen to him!" Sango whispered. Kagome nodded. "Miroku! Go play with Kouga. Inuyasha or something! Dont bother me!" Sango said in a sort of scary way. "But Sango! I need to talk to you!" Miroku pleaded. "About what? Huh?" Sango asked. "Last night- I was acting like a total jackass! Please forgive me!!!!" Miroku said going to kneel. "Dont do that! Stand up wimp!" Sango ordered. "Cant trust a pervert doing THAT." Kagome laughed. She liked her new friend. "Hey Kagome." Miroku whispered. "What?" "Kagome, if you're going to talk to him, do it carefully." Sango warned. "Okay then. What do YOU want?" Kagome asked. "What if," Miroku said grabbing Kagome's arm and turned her to face him. "You and I go out together on Saturday night?" He asked. "You wish!" Kagome shook her arm free and gave Miroku a little kick. But, it sent Miroku down the ground anyway. "Good job!" Sango said who had been watching closely. They gave each other high fives.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
It was time to go in for school.  
  
--- School  
  
Sango and Kagome were walking in the hallway. THey saw two flirting people near their lockers. "Dont mind them. That is Inuyasha. The other one is Kikyo. Kikyo is a big snob! So watch out for her! She's famous for her bad actions....Inuyasha is a famous 'playboy' dont trust him...Miroku, I kinda got a liking to him once, but... He and Inuyasha are 'famous playboys', so forget about what I said...Kouga, he's weird so dont mind him...And Shippou, he's a kid, I dont know why he's in highschool, so dont mind him either." Sango whispered as they passed by. "Hey Sango!" A voice called. "Oh no! It's Kouga, Miroku, and Shippou!" Sango said panicked. They ran. But the boys where on their trails. "Sango! Who's this-" Kouga tried to speak but Kagome broke him off. "Dont even call me that!" Shipou laughed at Kouga. Kouga glared at him. "Hey, whats your name?" Kouga asked gently taking her hand. "Kagome..." Kagome meant to say it out loud. But it came out in a whisper.  
  
'Hakatsu, is this the one you're talking about?' Kagome thought in her mind. She was waiting for a reply. Usually, Hakatsu answered her thoughts in her mind, no matter how far she is. But no answer came. "Back off! I'm Shippou!" The little fox-like boy said. "Getta out of here fox boy!" Kouga and Shippou backed out of the scene fighting with each other. "Nah. Dont worry Kagome. They always fight." Miroku said inocently. "Sango-" "If you have something to say, say it now!" Sango shouted. "Okay, uhmm... Kagome, excuse us..." Kagome watched as Sango and MIroku left. "Kagome! What do you have for class in first period?" Kouga asked after Shippou ran off to the nurse's office. " I have art... Sango wont be there though..." Kagome sighed. "Hey! I have art in first period too!" Kouga said. "I'll show you around there..." "Hey Kouga, are you people all in a gang?" Kagome asked. "Yep. Sango, me, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and... you." Kouga added. "Me!?" Kagome shouted surprised. "Yep. Sango and Miroku made up again. Same pattern. Fight. Made up. Fight. Made up. They're telling everyone in the gang now. You're in! It takes a lot to be in our gang!" Kouga replied. "What did I do?" Kagme asked. "You saved Sango from Naraku in that forest!" Kouga said.  
  
...Naraku...  
  
I've heard that name before....  
  
Where was it??...  
  
....Hakatsu?.....  
  
.....What...Is...Going....On?...??...  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Heeeello!!?! Kagome!" Kouga was yelling in her face. "KAGOME!" "Whaa?!?.." "What happened?" "Nothing...Nothing...I was just day dreaming...I think.."  
  
.....Naraku....  
  
-- In art  
  
"Kagome, lets sit over there!!" "Okay..."  
  
"WELCOME CLASS!" The teacher proudly said. "We will paint imaginary creatures today. Just be creative!"  
  
"Psst...Kouga!! I heard there was a new member of our gang! Who is it? What did he do?" A guy with white hair and fluffly ears asked. "Dont tell him it's me...Please" Kagome barely whispered. Kouga heard her anyway. "It's a girl Inuyasha. She saw Sango being attacked by Naraku and saved her." "What!? Impossible! Naraku?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Well, you were busy flirting wit Kikyo so you didn't hear full details..."Kouga said smilling at Kagome. Kagome hid her face. "Say, who's her?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Kagome. "Her? She's new. I'm showing her around." Kouga winked at Kagome who was nervous and happy the same time.  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
"C'mon Kouga! I have to meet up with Sango!" Kagome said bringing her art up to the folders. "You go ahead! I'll follow!" Kouga shouted. Kagome hurried out of the class and in the hallway, she bumped into someone else.  
  
"Watch where you're going b*tch!"  
  
Kagome looked up. It was Kikyo....  
  
Hakatsu....  
  
Help....me....  
  
what do I do....??...  
  
Naraku.....  
  
Everything was flowing through Kagome's mind.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Kikyo shouted. Inuyasha and Kouga and everyone in the hallway stopped to look.  
  
"You aint gonna answer me?! What??! Is that a challenge?! So what? huh? After school! In the playground! You better get ready! So you accepting?" Kikyo glared. "Of course I am."Kagome replied. 'Oooh's and Aaah's were in with the hallway. "Fine. After school. Today." With that, Kikyo stomped off and greeted Inuyasha.  
  
"You alright? Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Yeah....C'mon! I bet Sango is waiting! Hurry!" Kagome said. She stood up and they ran to find Sango....  
  
YEY! ^.^   
  
I write fast! WOOHOO!  
  
LOOOOOVE IT!!  
  
The next chapter! :  
  
Get some popcorn! Because it's on for the Kikyo VS Kagome showdown!!! 


	3. Real Bout Highschool!

Disclaimer: I'm all alone... Theres no one here beside me...I'm all alone!!! Theres no one here to-  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Write the story already!! This is gonna be hot! This is gonna be hot!!  
  
hakatsuanime:Did you know I can just erase you out of existance in my story??  
  
Inuyasha: Go Kikyo! Go Kikyo!!!  
  
Kouga: You're on the wrong side!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean?! I dont even know that girl yet!  
  
hakatsuanime: Thats what I'm gonna do. Intoduce you two!! ^.^  
  
Kouga: Hey! She was mine!  
  
hakatsuanime: I'll erase you out of existance later! I have to write the story now!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Now and Forever-- chp.3~ Real Bout Highschool  
  
LUNCH TIME--  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Sango yelled spitting her drink into Inuyasha and Miroku's face.  
  
"What's the big deal? She looked desparate." Kagome said taking a bite out her burger.  
  
"Hey, why is she sitting with us?" Inuyasha asked. He glanced over to Kikyo's gang table. They were giggling their face out.  
  
"She kicked Naraku out of consiousness and saved me!" Sango yelled at his face.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Dont worry Kagome! We'll back you up!" Kouga, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku smiled. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo.  
  
After School---  
  
..........Naraku??....  
  
.....Hakatsu...  
  
....help....  
  
...stay here....  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked. "Yeah! Of course! C'mon! Let us go to the playground! I feel like butt-kicking right now!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'She's special...I can feel it' Inuyasha thought. 'Kikyo wasn't anything...'  
  
Playground- -  
  
"She's here!" "Look!" "It's her!" "Wow! Look at her face!" "That's the challenger?"  
  
Murtering where heard all around.  
  
"Well well... You actually DID show up huh?" Kikyo sneered.  
  
Kagome said nothing. She stood her position.  
  
"READY...GO!" People exclaimed.  
  
Kagome stood still. Kikyo charged her fist directing at kagome's stomach. She hit Kagome.  
  
Then she tried Kicking her. Kagome was daydreaming deeply. She was thinking... Naraku?... It was hurting her brain.  
  
Kikyo punched her again and again. Kagome didn't flinch. But blood came out of her mouth.  
  
She didn't move. Finally, Kagome came back to reality. "Was that it?" Kagome asked.  
  
She jumped in the air and pulled her left leg forward. It hit Kikyo straight on the head and sent her flying to the air.  
  
Kagome jumped after her and punched Kikyo in the stomach making her hit the ground roughly.  
  
Blood splattered out of Kikyo's mouth.  
  
"This...isn't..o-over..." Kikyo tried to get up.  
  
(NOTICE: Kikyo's right! Somewhere deep into the story, they'll be using bow and arrows and all these magic stuff like crazy! ^.^)  
  
....It's not over....Naraku...  
  
...Kagome...Run!!....You get away...  
  
...Dont ever tell me...what to do....  
  
...How dare you...Leave me alone...  
  
Kagome...live for me....  
  
...spare her life....no...stop..  
  
"Kikyo... It's...over..." Kagome helped Kikyo up and walked away, going home. Kikyo was in deep confusion and everyone else was in awe.  
  
Kagome hid behind a bush. Then she threw up blood. She got up and walked home. 'I hope no one saw that' Kagome thought.  
  
The way Home--  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha were walking home with Kagome. Neither of them spoke. Not one knew about Kagome's unexpected sickness.  
  
...Kagome..Follow me....  
  
...Naraku?....  
  
...No! Hakatsu!!...  
  
....Spare her life....  
  
The memories of her childhood was killling Kagome. She knew that whatever used to be in her head...Hakatsu erased it. Now her fears and memories were coming back to her... her worst nightmares... Hakatsu wasn't here to erase them once more... She cant run away from them forever.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke, breaking the silence. "Whaa?" Kagome replied snapping out of it. "How.. exactly...d-did you get t-that n-necklace?" Everyone looked at the necklace Kagome was wearing. It was the shikon no tama...a sacred jewel. "This thing? It's precious to me because my bestest friend, Hakatsu, gave it to me." Kagome said. "Blue Hakatsu Shihiwaru?! I dont believe it!!" Shippou announced. "I dont lie!" Kagome snapped. "Believe it or not. It's you who believes," "Shippou! Did you have the radio on last week?" Sango suddenly said in a weird tone. "No. I had to go to the dentist." Shippou said. "You missed it! Hakatsu was on interview and she said something about Kagome!!" Sango shouted. "You heard?" Kagome asked surprised. "Of course I heard!" Sango replied. They finally came to the double route. "Bye Kagome! Me, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou goes this route! Dont worry! Inuyasha goes to your route too!" Sango said. They waved goodbye and disappeared in the other route still whispering and talking about the radio interview last week. "C'mon Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome who was in deep thought. They walked in the other route.  
  
The route--  
  
"Hey...Are you always this quiet?" Inuyasha finally asked. "No..." Kagome replied slowly....  
  
...Naraku?...  
  
...spare her life...  
  
....she's my daughter...our daughter...  
  
Kagome couldn't take the pain. She fell to the ground. She laid there...Fainted...  
  
...Kagome...live for me...  
  
...you were adopted!...Adopted!!...  
  
...why did you leave me?...Naraku??...Hakatsu?...Sango?...  
  
....what...happened?....  
  
Inuyasha didnt notice Kagome, who fainted back. Finally, Inuyasha decided to turn around. "Kagome??!?!" He ran all the way back. Kagome layed there murtering things...  
  
"....live for me...I love you....please....who are you....Naraku?...Hakatsu?...I was abandoned...why?..."  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Snap out of it!!" That was defiantly no use. Inuyasha picked her up....'Great...now where does she live?' Inuyasha thought sourly.  
  
Then he noticed. 'How come...She's light as a feather??...' Inuyasha thought in surprise. He felt comfortable carrying her.  
  
It was like heaven in your arms. He saw a lady come out of a house. "HEY! Lady! Do you know this girl?!" Inuyasha yelled to her.  
  
"Kagome! Oh dear! What happened to my daughter?!?!"  
  
"Me and the gang were walking with her...we had to split in the double route...then...she just fainted." Inuyasha said inocently.  
  
"Come on in..." Mrs. Higurashi said kindly.  
  
INSIDE- -  
  
"...then she said she was abandoned and then adopted." Inuyasha finished. ( Proudly)  
  
"...She knew all this time..." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed.  
  
" Well, I have to get going..." Inuyasha said as he left to go home.  
  
SATURDAY- - - - - -   
  
"Kaaagooomeee!" Sango called outside.  
  
Kagome, who was already awake, opened her window. "What?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"C'mon!! Girl, dont tell me you didn't here about the BIG sale in the mall today!" Sango yelled back.  
  
"Oh..that.."  
  
"C'mon then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what?" Kagome retorted at her friends that evening while eating in the mall.  
  
"Y-you dont mind being abandoned?..." Shippou asked.  
  
Kagome looked down trying hard to think of something.  
  
"Hey! Let's go over there! It looks good..." Kagome said changing the subject.  
  
"Er..sure..C'mon guys!" Sango instructed.  
  
Everyone knew Kagome really did mind.  
  
"AHHH!" Inuyasha said quickly. Then he rushed outta the store.  
  
"Hey, what happened? He was totally panickin' there!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Shhh!" Miroku whispered.  
  
"I-its Fluffly..." Kouga murmured.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
hakatsuanime: Be thankful I didn't put u out of existance...YET!  
  
Anyway, be sure to read the next chapter: BIG trouble in the mall: Kagome goes insane!!  
  
Okay! (Sorry I took soooo long 2 make this chapter. I was soooo sick!) 


	4. The Next Chapter Suggestions

NOTICE!!   
  
I DO NOT CARE IF YOU READ THIS OR NOT! JUST READ IT! (That didn't make sense)  
  
I have BEEN WONDERING!!!  
  
Should I make it a SessXKag? Or a InuXKag?  
  
VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!  
  
TELL ME IN REVIEWS OR E-MAIL ME!  
  
Just vote!!  
  
THANKS!,  
  
hakatsuanime  
  
(If you dont vote, I'll make it my own choice!!) 


	5. Kagome GOES insane! :P

hakatsuanime: I'm back and I'm lookin' good!  
  
Inuyasha: What do I do in this chapter?  
  
hakatsuanime: Well... you're still Kikyo's boy...  
  
Miroku: Hurry up! I wanna know how Kagome went insane again!  
  
Kagome: C'mon! This happened sooo many years ago!  
  
Sango: Tell us what happened again! We forgot!  
  
Kouga: This is gonna be exciting!  
  
hakatsuanime: Okay! Okay! Here's what happened:....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chp.3 BIG trouble in the mall: Kagome goes insane!!  
  
-----  
  
Everyone and Inuyasha hid behind the clothes.  
  
They watched Fluffy. "Damn they're late!" He mumbled.  
  
"He's waitin' for some people," Sango whispered.  
  
"We all heard that!," Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. Then, she went back to watching.  
  
A few minutes later, Kikyo, hugging Naraku's arm appeared.  
  
"S'bout time you got here!!!" The Fluff snarled at them.  
  
Then, Fluffly began asking questions.  
  
"Naraku, did you kill that Sango person?"  
  
"No--T-this big monster attacked me! In the forest! I couldn't see who it was! It was moving swiftly--"  
  
"Shut up! You'll get that Miroku bastard next then!"  
  
"Kikyo, are you still playing with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah. He's totally clueless!"  
  
"Good. I have something planned for him tomorrow night. Bring him there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Fluffly left, glaring at Naraku.  
  
When Fluff was completely out of sight, Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Who exactly was that monster, hon?"  
  
"A girl. A stupid meddling girl..."  
  
They left the store and sat on a bench outside.  
  
The gang looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oookay..."Sango said switching her eyes to Miroku.  
  
"H-hey! It's not like I'm all that weak you know!" Miroku half shouted and half whispered.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He was all sad and his eye were all blank.  
  
"Im going to the bathroom," Inuyasha mumbled. Even his voice sounded weird.  
  
But Kagome-- she was staring at Naraku...  
  
....Naraku?...  
  
....Inuyasha sad.....  
  
....Hakatsu?....  
  
.....Kikyo betrayed...  
  
...Control yourself!!...  
  
....She's gonna go berserk!...  
  
....HOLD ON TIGHT!....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha locked in one of the stall in the bathroom-  
  
'I cant believe Kikyo would play with me like that...'  
  
Inuyasha wasn't exactly crying. He was just...- you know...sad.  
  
He got out of the stall and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"AAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAEEHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped feet high in the air.  
  
What was that?! It sounded like Kagome!  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
It was defiantly Kagome.  
  
"ARRRH!...Naraku! Help me idiot! Dont just stand there!"  
  
That was Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the bathroom and got back to find the store crowded.  
  
People murmuring excited stuff and watching with great anticipation.  
  
Inuyasha fought the crowd. Pushed, shoved, and whatever.  
  
Inuyasha got in the circle. In the circle, there was Sango on the floor watching, her mouth bleeding.  
  
There was Kouga standing in his fighting position with blood on his face.  
  
Shippou was on the floor besides Sango fainted. Miroku has a nosebleed in his fighting postion beside Kouga.  
  
Kagome was berserk. ( Think of Allenby in berserk system! Only it's Kagome going wild with red eyes!)  
  
Kouga and Miroku launched on their fists on Naraku and they both fought with him.  
  
Inuyasha glanced the other way to find himself gasp.  
  
Kagome was going berserk on Kikyo. Kikyo and Kagome were having the most attention in the circle.  
  
"I-...Inu-....ya-...Inuya-...Inuyash-....Inuyasha!..." Sango tried to call him.   
  
She looked as if she ran a million miles non-stop.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Sango. "Wh- What happened??"  
  
"M-me an-d Ship-pou w-were trying t-to hold-[Sango throws up blood]-K-Kagome b-back..."  
  
"Who put you in this condition?! And Shippou!? Tell me!"  
  
"P-Please...it was K-Kagome...she's g-gone i-i-insane...Please s-stop her...for her own good and for me and S-shippou...d-do i-i-it now...Kagome needs s-someones help....t-to be s-stopped...." Then Sango fainted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She and Kikyo were putting up an awesome fight.  
  
Everyone was on Kagome's side. They started betting she was gonna win.  
  
Some, however, still got the nerves to say that Kikyo would still win.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and Kikyo, at first just standing there.  
  
Then Inuyasha took a quick glance over Kouga and Miroku who were winning - at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha jumped high and threw himself on Kikyo. "Inuyasha! Help me!" Kikyo acted. (How disgusting!)  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyo for a moment, then nodded. When Inuyasha ran off to stop Kagome, Kikyo smirked evily.  
  
Neither one knew that Sesshomaru had been watching. All along. 'She's got potentials.' Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
When Kagome was half-calmed, Kikyo and Naraku made an escape.  
  
The crowd went away murmuring and whispering about the whole thing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking back home-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, what happened to you?!" Inuyasha blurted out like mad.  
  
Kagome continued walking with her eyes closed. Said nothing. But gave a slight nod.  
  
"Answer me wen-" Inuyasha was cut of by Sango, who had been healed.  
  
"You still go for Kikyo after she betrayed you?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his once opened mouth.  
  
"I...I forgot," It was obvious he was lying. He turned his head to the other direction.  
  
Still silent. They were half way to their houses when Sesshomaru made a swift grab for Kagome.  
  
He ran of carrying her bridal-style. "Hey!" Sango yelled. "Come back here!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head, "What happened?" he asked rather dumbly.   
  
They stared at him like he was the most ugliest creature ever. "Didn't you see that?" Kouga asked him.  
  
Shippo started to cry, "He stole Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "WHAT!?" he yelled.  
  
'Ahh...lookie here, he does have feelings fo her..." ALL were thinking.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sess's house-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin gasped at the sight of the two. She giggled happily and asked Kagome, "Who are you very pretty lady?"  
  
Kagome looked at Rin, still shocked. "Ah,...oh. Hello there, I'm Kagome. Who are you?"  
  
Rin gasped. No one has ever talked to her with such kindness and looks of eyes before.  
  
Rin smiled. "My name's Rin!!" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru took her upstairs.  
  
He locked her in one of the rooms quickly. Then, Rin was poking his leg.  
  
"Can Kagome-neesan be my Okaasan?"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
SRY! FOR TAKING SOOO LONG!  
  
BUT HERE ARE THE RESULTS: INUXKAG-6 (OVER MAIL) SESSXKAG-4 (OVER MAIL)  
  
~~ (SESSXKAG READERS, I WILL MAKE ONE ABOUT THE TWO SOON!) 


End file.
